


Undercover

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Undercover, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Thomas Magnum was bored, bored to death and it was never good for him. Thomas took a dangerous case thinking he will occupied himself. What will happened if it turns out he won't be the one who go undercover?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearhiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dearhiggy).



> This one is for the best reader writer could ask for @dearhiggy on tumblr. It's her birthday today! Happy Birthday sweetie. Hope you will like this one. <3

Magnum was laying on the couch in the guest house, throwing the balls of paper into the bin placed at the other side of the couch. After he rescued every dog and every cat and some of the pet snakes from all over the island he was bored. He was so bored he was close to cleaning the house or what's worse, going grocery shopping with Kumu.   
Magnum was just about to stand up and find Higgins to ask if she had any unsolved cases for him, mostly because he still didn't know what was the password to her laptop when the sound of the doorbell filled the house.

"Katsumoto?" Magnum asked opening the door, "are you lost?"

"I wish," Gordon said, quickly passing Magnum by the door, "it turns out…" he turned around to face Thomas, "I need your help," he whispered.

"You need…" Thomas shook his head, a smile spread on his lip, "how can I help you then?"

"Cut that smile, it's serious,"

"Sit please," Thomas said seriously. 

"Where is Higgins?" Katsumoto asked, looking around. 

"She's doing yoga, but I think I can handle the case alone," 

"Well, she is the better half in this partnership," Gordon explained.

"Can you just tell me? If we will need Higgy I will tell her all the details,"

"Okay," Katsumoto sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes, before speaking, "you know who is in Hawaii?" 

"I have no idea," Thomas answered, looking at the policeman. 

"Jacob Stone," 

"Jacob...isn't it the main cocaine smuggler on the island?" 

"The same one." Katsumoto said, looking at Magnum, "he will be here just a week and we have to catch him before he will leave and take twenty kilos of cocaine with him,"

"Wait...you want me to steal the cocaine?"

"Of course not, I need someone who will go there, sneak into his bedroom where he is hiding the black notebook with the list of his clients, and get out of there,"

"Why one of your policemen can't do it?" 

"Jacob likes two things. Money and speed cars, we could interest him with this if you will play wealthy playboy,"

"So you don't have resources…" Magnum smiled. 

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk with Higgins…" 

"We don't have to tell her everything," Thomas smirked, "just the minimum,"

"So, will you help? The police will pay like for a normal case,"

"Well, that's even better," first we need to make observations. Will ask Rick if he knows someone who will let me into one of those big parties Jacob is hosting. We will start from there," 

"Magnum," Katsumoto started, leaving the room, "don't screw this up. It's important…" 

"I know," Magnum answered, thinking about the plan. 

******  
Juliet put the mate on the ground, the soft wind tickled her face when she was bending over, doing one of the yoga positions. When she felt someone's look at her. Juliet knew Magnum would wait for her just to ask for another favor, so she bent over again just to put her waist on the mat, her head high with her eyes closed, the breath coming out of her lungs. 

"What do you want? she asked, without looking at him.

"Can you...do some research?" Thomas started, "or you can just tell me the password,"

Juliet let the breath out, she came back to the previous position, her ass high when she finally finished Magnum's sight was fixed on her bottom. She shook her head and the small smile spread on her lips when she turned around to face him. 

"First, you will never get my password, second about what case are we talking about?" 

"Katsumoto asked for help...Jacob Stone is in Hawaii,"

"You want to spill the details?" she asked, rolling her mate and walking towards the house.

"Cocaine, undercover case and I have to know something more about his house…if I want to steal the notebook from his bedroom," he scratched his head. 

"You want what?" Juliet stopped halfway, causing Magnum to fell on her.

"Steal notebook with the list of his clients…"

"You can't do it alone, it's dangerous...I will go with you,"

"No...he is not interested in women. He is more money and speed cars guy,"

“Magnum,” she said, looking into his eyes, “I know you are bored but you can’t just go there and take the notebook,” 

“Well, if I wouldn’t have you it would be dangerous, but if you will show me the plan of his mansion…” 

“Katsumoto will have your back?” 

“Of course,” Thomas smiled, walking behind her.

“Just…” she turned around to face him, “don’t let them kill you okay?” 

“Aw Higgy, you would miss me,” 

“I won’t, the dogs like to chase you as their morning practice,” she smiled, locking her sight with his.

******  
Magnum was waiting for Katsumoto, the policeman had the important information about the case and Thomas couldn’t focus on anything else. He was sitting at Higgins's office when he heard the opening door. Gordon walked in and immediately sat by the desk with his laptop placed on the wooden table. 

“I got a video from the last party, here is our guy,” he pointed at a tall man, greeting the guests. 

“Higgins got the mansion plan, the bedroom is on a first floor,” 

“Long way from the door…” Katsumoto said, locking his sight on the computer screen, “I don’t think you will manage to get there,” 

“Of course I will,” Thomas grinned, “it’s a matter of a good plan,” 

“We don’t have time to make a good plan,” Katsumoto reminds him.

Juliet was standing by the door, leaning on its frame with a box of ice cream in her hands. She put a spoon of her favorite ice cream before entering the room. She glanced at the screen, the tall man focusing on just one thing in the room. At once her voice filled the room causing both of the men to jump. 

“Are you sure he will go with a fast car and money?” 

“Yeah, why?” Thomas said, looking at her. 

“Because he is standing near the richest guy in Hawaii, who arrived with the fastest car and all he is looking at is a woman standing behind the man,” she explained, leaning in, “you don’t need a fast car, you need a girl who he will take upstairs,” she added.

“So problem solved,” Magnum said quickly, “one of the female police officers can go,” 

“No, they are not trained to work undercover,” Katsumoto explained, rubbing his face.

“I will go,” Juliet said, putting another spoon of ice cream to her mouth. 

“No you don’t,” Magnum said protectively.

“It could work,” Gordon looked at Juliet with a smile on his face, “just nice dress and Ferrari,” 

“I would play a horny girl who likes rich guys and he will bring me to his bedroom,” 

“And what’s next?” Thomas asked, crossing his arms, “he can hurt you…” 

“I'm a former MI6 agent, I think I can handle this,” she said bitterly. 

“Juliet…” 

“I made my decision,” she said seriously, “when is the party?” 

“Tomorrow,”

“Perfect,” she said, leaving the room.

Thomas knocked on the door to Juliet’s room, he was waiting for her to open before her voice let him know he can come in. She was standing in her walk-in closet looking for the best dress. She had a lot of them and choosing one that will catch attention wasn’t easy. 

“Katsumoto told you any more details?” she asked, walking out of the closed with the long red dress, putting it to her body. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Magnum whispered, locking his sight with hers in the mirror. 

“You took this case,” she turned around, “what changed?” 

“I was supposed to go there…”

“So you’re saying I’m not good enough to do it? Or you will tell me the crap with a poor woman who can’t protect herself...I’m not Abby, Thomas,” she fired up, her eyes becoming bigger at the sound of her own words.

“You are not, I know you can handle it, but I’m worried about you…” 

“I’m sorry for what I said, but I won’t be there alone...Katsumoto will be there to cover and half of the Hawaii police,” 

“What if something goes wrong?” 

“Everything will be okay,” she smiled, taking a step towards him, “besides there will be my partner, who always can help me right?” 

“Always,” he smiled, taking her hand in his, “just don’t let them kill you,” he looked straight into her eyes. 

“You would miss me?” she tilted her head with a smile spread on her lips. 

“Of course not, the dogs would eat me alive without you,” he smiled back, squeezing her hand in his. 

******  
Juliet gave herself the last glance in the mirror. The dress she chose was so tight she was wondering how she would be able to breathe, but it was the right outfit to seduce the drug dealer. At once the door opened slightly, letting Thomas enter the bedroom.   
Thomas's breath sucked in his lungs when he saw her. The dark blue dress hugged her curves in the right places, the subtle lace showed some of her perfect skin and the large cleavage left just a little for the imagination.

"Katsumoto is asking if you are ready," Magnum said, looking into her eyes, "you look beautiful," he added after a moment. 

"Thank you," she smiled, "can you help me with the dress?" she asked, "I think, it's not zipped till the end," 

Magnum walked towards her, her alabaster skin, the smile, and the way she was looking at him making his knees weak. He pulled the zipper till the end, his hands rested on her shoulders before she turned around. 

"Now I'm ready," 

"Juliet," he tried again.

"I know you are worried, but I got this," she said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"I didn't want to interrupt," Katsumoto entered the room, "but we have to put the microphone on you,"

"No," she shook her head, "no microphones. He will find it in a minute,"

"You won't go without it!" Magnum raised his voice. 

"I can use the one in the necklace," Juliet said, "it won't catch their attention," 

"Okay," Katsumoto said, "we also need a secure word," 

"Sunflowers," Juliet said, giving Magnum the necklace, "can you help?"

"Yes, of course," he said, his hands tremble. 

"Why sunflowers?" Gordon asked, looking at his friends.

"I saw the flowers in the corridor, it would be easier to say it than something else…" she said, proper her dress. 

"Good, if you are ready we can go," 

Thomas' look went from Gordon to Juliet, she looked hot as hell, she was ready to go there and risk her life to put that man in jail but all Magnum could think about was how stupid it was to take this case. 

"Juliet," he pulled her by her hand, "just don't play hero okay?"

"I promise," she smiled, before walking behind Gordon. 

*******  
Juliet got out of the Ferrari giving the man keys to park it, before entering the big mansion. SHe saw rich men's houses before, but this one was so big she would lose going to the bathroom. Higgins took a glass of champagne, the guests talking with each other but God knows what didn’t pay attention to the woman walking between them and observing the tall man at the end of the room. When their eyes met she smiled seductively, before leaving his sight, causing him to walk after her. 

“Are you lost?’ Jacob asked, drink in hand when he walked outside to the big garden after Juliet.

“I probably would get lost looking for a bathroom,” she smiled, tilting her head.

“I didn’t see you here before…” he said, gulping his drink.

“I will tell you a secret,” she took a step towards him, her breath tickled his ear, “I sneaked in here,” she giggled.

“Oh you did?” he furrowed his brow, “who let you in?”

“I can’t say…” she whispered, “I just wanted to meet you...that’s not a crime?” she fluttered her eyelashes. 

Meanwhile, Magnum and Katsumoto were sitting in a van parked a few meters away from Jacobs's mansion. Magnum couldn’t sit patiently, knowing full well Juliet didn’t hear them, but they heard everything, he was worried they wouldn't be able to save her if something went wrong.

“Stop moving your legs, the whole damn van is moving,” Katsumoto said, giving him a quick look. 

“She shouldn’t go there…” 

“But she did, and she is doing an amazing job, she flirts like a pro,” 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Magnum whispered, hiding the face in his hands. 

Juliet was trying to look tipsy or at least him to think she was. She put her hand on the hem of his jacket, his pulse raised when she rubbed up and down on it and she could swear he was forcing himself to not shred her dress right here right there. She looked at him with her big hazel eyes before again, taking a step towards him, her mouth closer to his ear.

“I would love you to show me the bedroom,” she almost moaned into his ear. 

“This way,” he smiled, placing his hand on her ass. 

Juliet was so close to kicking his ass and broke his hand in at least four places, but she knew she couldn’t. He was walking out of the main room, walking up on the first floor when she saw the big wooden doors, he opened it slightly letting her in. The room was bigger than her living room and she was starting to worry she would not be able to find the notebook when she saw a little safe in the wall. Higgins turned around to face him and after a second she used the sweetest voice. 

“Could you please bring us something to drink? I’m always getting thirsty,” she said before she felt his lips on her neck.

“You are so hot,” he murmured, his hands traveling from her ass to breast squeezing it.

“Wine maybe?” she smiled, pulling him away. 

“Will be right back,” he said, squeezing her one last time. 

“Gross,” she whispered to herself when he disappeared in the door. 

Juliet walked to the safe, she had three options to open it and she hoped the information she hacked was right. She used the combination of numbers she found in his files and after a moment she heard the characteristic click letting her open it. Juliet took the leather notebook and hid it into her purse, closing it quickly.

“I have wine,” he said, causing her to jump. 

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go,” she said, trying to pass him by. 

“What?” he almost shouted.

“I got a call, my friend needs me,” 

“Are you fucking kidding me bitch?” Jacob shouted, taking a step towards her, “you will take off this dress, sooner or later...whenever you want it or not,” he said, pushing her on the wall. 

Juliet was praying to not lose consciousness when he pushed her on the wall with whole force, if she will there was nothing that man wouldn't do to her. She quickly kicked him right in his balls, before taking his hand into her hands and hitting it on a nearby table. She was almost by the door when he hit her head on the wall causing her to lose her balance, she was laying on the floor, his hands choking her forcing her to fight for every breath before her whisper filled the room.

“Sunflowers,” she whispered, hoping someone will hear her. 

*****  
All Thomas was feeling was rage. Overwhelming, crushing rage when he kicked the door to the bedroom on the first floor everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. He saw Higgins laying on the floor, the bloodstream from her nose, the big bump forming on her head. She was awake, Jacob lay far from her, holding his balls with a grimace of pain on his face. 

"If you did something to her!" he yells, trying to punch Jacob, but Katsumoto holds him.

"Go and check on Higgins," he said firmly.

Magnum's sight went from the man to Juliet who was now sitting on the floor, her eyes glassy and he was wondering if she knew what was happening around her.

"Hey," he said softly, "I told you to not play the hero," he said, looking into her eyes. 

"I didn't," she said when he looked at her.

"You look…." his smile faded away. 

"You should see the other guy," she joked, trying to stand up. 

"No, no," he said quickly, "we have to go to the hospital first,"

"I'm not going, it's just a few scratches," 

"Higgins," Katsumoto catches their attention, "thank you for help…"

"Next time just be faster…" she smiled, standing up. 

"There won't be next time," Magnum looked at Juliet with a knowing look. 

"We didn't find the notebook so we won't be able to put charges,"

"Well…" Juliet smiled, "I think I can help you with that," she walked slowly towards the purse, "here you go," she smiled with triumph handing him leather notebooks. 

"Now, we are going to the hospital," Magnum said, helping Juliet stand straight. 

"I don't need-" she started before the shot of pain went through her ribs.

"Yes you do," he said, walking with her to the car.

*******  
After two hours they spent at the hospital all Juliet dreamed about was a hot bath and bed. She was still sore from fighting with a man twice her, but her ribs were just cracked and the doctor said it will take a few days to heal. Juliet walked to her room, when she felt Magnum's presence, he was still overwhelmed knowing what could have happened to her and acted like a dog who followed her around. 

“Are you sure you're staying at home instead of at the hospital?” he asked, looking at her. 

“I’m sure, you know I’m not a big fan of hospital beds,” she smiled, turning around, “can you unzip?”

“Of course,” he walked towards her, his fingers working on the zipper, “in that case you know where to find me,” he was just about to leave when he heard a voice.

“Magnum,” she bites her lip, avoiding his look.

“Yeah?” 

“Could you...I mean you don’t have to but Kumu is not here and…” she started to mumble.

“Juliet,” he said softly, locking his sight with hers, “what do you need?” 

“Can you help me take a bath? I’m not able to bend or take my clothes off…” she blushed, trying not to look in his eyes.

“Of course, but...Uhm, I will help you with clothes, later will turn around and you will get in the bathtub...is that okay?” 

“Yes,” she smiled, “will you help with hair? I can’t lift my arm properly to wash them,” 

“I will help with hair too,” he said, walking behind her to the bedroom. 

Juliet stood in the middle of the bathroom, she felt pain every time she moved her arm, but at least she didn't have to do anything alone. She let Thomas take her dress off of her, Juliet thought it will be awkward, the moment she understood he will see her in just lingerie made her feel weird, but now when he was there with her it wasn't that bad at all. 

"Can you take a step?" he asked, kneeling in front of her when her dress fell on the floor.

"Yes, sorry," she said, taking a step. 

"Now, you have to...take off...this," Thomas said, "I will turn around,"

"Thomas...can you unhook my bra? I can't reach...it's so embarrassing," she shook her head, the situation made her feel vulnerable and she hated it the most. 

"Hey, stop it," he said softly, doing what she asked for, "now get into the bathtub and sit okay? The bubbles will cover you,"

Juliet was trying not to cry, she never cried just because, she always had to have a reason even when she was a little girl. Now with Magnum by her side, she felt safe, she felt someone care about so much he left his other responsibilities to help her. She was just about to get into the bathtub when she felt a shot of pain getting through her ribs, Juliet's breath hitched in her throat alarming Thomas.

"Juliet," Magnum was by her side in a second, didn't pay attention to her naked body, "just sit okay?" he said softly, helping her sit in the warm water. 

"Thank you," she blushed, the bubbles covering her whole body, warm water soothing her muscles. 

"Now will wash your hair," 

"I'm using the shampoo-" 

"Lavender one," he said before she could finish.

Juliet smiled, turning around when the water let her sink into her thoughts. Magnum was probably busy, having his things to do but he was here with her. At once she looked behind her when she felt water stream from her hair. 

"Isn't it too hot?" he asked, pouring shampoo on his hand. 

"It's okay," she said, enjoying his fingers moving, "you probably do this a lot of times," she added with sadness in her voice. 

"I never do this, so sorry if I'm doing something wrong," he laughed. 

"You are very good at it," her face grimaced with pain.

"It's something wrong?" he asked, alarmed by the tense of her muscles. 

"Ribs are killing me, but the guy get what he deserved," 

"You scared me, you know?" he whispered, massaging her scalp. 

"I knew you will save me," her whisperer made his heart drop. 

"Juliet," his voice became a whisper, "I would never forgive myself if something...if he would…"

"Hey," she turned around to face him, "I'm safe and he is in jail," she smiled.

"I will never put you in danger," he said, looking straight into her eyes, "now will wash the shampoo and help you get out of the bathtub,"

Juliet was forcing herself to not moan loudly when his fingers were tangled into her hair. The shiver ran through her spine every time he poured the warm water on her hair. Juliet opened her eyes when he wrapped the towel around her hair, she was just about to stand up and cover herself with another towel when the pain shot through her petite body.

“You have to be careful with standing up,” he whispered, his sight locked with hers.

“I will,” she answered, “Thomas?”

“Yes?” he put the towel around her, trying not to look at her naked body.

“Thank you...for helping me. I bet you had better plans for Friday night,” she smiled.

“There is no other place I wanted to be,” he answered sincerely, “do you bring PJ?”

“No, but will go there in a minute,”

“I will bring you one, what would you like?”

“There is a flannel one on the chair,” 

Juliet was sitting in her bed, wrapped in a fluffy blanket with a cup of juice in her hands. She was looking at Thomas, observing him when he was cleaning the bathroom from the clothes she left.   
Juliet's ribs were still sore when she lay carefully on her bed, she didn't want Magnum to go, but she also knew she couldn't ask him to stay with her. At once his voice filled the room, causing dogs to lift their heads. 

"Maybe…" he scratched his head, "I will stay with you for a while? Just to make sure you are okay?" he added, locking his sight with hers. 

"I would love that," she smiled, making room for him, "will you sit with me?"

"If you don't mind," he grinned, climbing on the bed next to her.

"Magnum?" she whispered sleepy, placing her head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" he answered, tucking the straight lock behind her ear. 

"Thank you, for having my back," she said, lifting her sight. 

"Always," he answered, kissing the top of her head before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
